Bésame más - HOPEMIN
by LeviAlways
Summary: Jung lleva todo el día escondiéndose entre trabajo por algo, pero Jimin siempre ha sabido cómo encontrarle.


Cualquiera podía haber pensado que era algo tarde como para seguir practicando. Que lo típico hubiera sido cambiarse y cenar y reunirse con el resto en la sala conjunta, porque así era como lo hacían. Pero había decidido eliminar cualquier pensamiento normalizado que le llevara a salir del estudio de baile antes que cualquiera, y, hora y media después con más sudor que piel y con la suela de las zapatillas más roída que de costumbre, se había rendido al cansancio.

Se apartó el flequillo húmedo y anaranjado y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas,-el suelo era lo que más cerca quedaba para poder respirar hondo.

-¿Hobie?- Escuchó un rumor en el pasillo.-:¡Hobie! Así que estabas aquí todavía.- Tae apareció como un torbellino, con la respiración encogida y el pijama puesto.-:He cruzado tres edificios para encontrarte, terminamos hace mucho de bailar, ¿no tienes hambre?- Se frotó la nuca en gesto infantil, y Jung aceptó su mano para levantarse.

-Un poco, es que habían pasos que debá perfeccionar, ya sabes.

-Oh sí, siempre tienes pasos que perfeccionar.- Replicó con sorna rodeando su cuello.

-Ve a ducharte, calentaré tu parte de la cena.-Habían parloteado por el camino, y Jung sentía el frío helado de los pasillos desiertos calarle en la espalda y en las piernas todavía sudadas. Sabía que Tae le había notado distraído, pero confió en que no diría nada. Él literalmente _nunca_ decía nada ni aunque lo notara, y no había cosa que apreciara más que su sonrisa de niño fingiendo que era ajeno a cualquier cosa que le pasara al pelirrojo en la cabeza.

-Gracias.-Le sonrió revolvendo su pelo, y Tae le guiñó un ojo ya correteando hacia la cocina.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que había cenado. Con un Namjoon demasiado centrado en el partido de fútbol como para darle conversación y un Jimin que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Había tenido que sonreír abiertamente cuando Suga y el resto habían propuesto una partida a la play, y había apartado el nudo en el estómago para cuando estuviera solo en la cama y pudiera decidirse entre llorar o _algo más._

Pero Jimin tenía el cejo permanentemente fruncido y los ojos más bonitos del mundo demasiado preocupados como para no reaccionar de alguna manera. No sabía cuándo se habían metido en el duelo de miradas, pero la voz de alguno les sacó del trance.

-Jiminie, ¿te apuntas?- Había aterrizado en la situación, con el semblante inquieto de Namjoon apuntando a todos lados y un escándalo propio de los viernes. Jimin había decidido por observarles, con gesto aburrido y el mentón apoyado en su hombro, quedándose inmóvil para que pudiera acomodarse mejor. Sabía que no podrían renunciar a tocarse ni aunque quisieran.

Jimin se había apoderado del videojuego veinte minutos después, y miraba de soslayo la sonrisa cansada de Jung, con los brazos fijos en su cintura y los labios en su pelo de vez en cuando.

Pero sabía que no era el mismo desde esa mañana, y que había estado intranquilamente pendiente de todo y de todos de un lado para otro, sin perder la sonrisa tensa, y que a todos les había colado menos a él. Empezaba a preguntarse cuántas cosas habría podido hacer mal para que estuviese así, y perdió el hilo cuando Jung hundió los labios en su cuello, respirando su olor por primera vez en todo el día.

Así que era eso. Los chicos se habían ido a dormir un minuto antes, pero aún así ahogó un gemido y cogió sus manos.

-Estás loco si piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que te pasa algo.-Su risa vibró por todo su cuello, y besó en la base de éste antes de responder.

-Estoy cansado.

-Lo sé, no has parado en todo el día. Pero no es eso.

Jung había pensado mil veces en su adolescencia antes del grupo y de Jimin. En la soledad y los rincones por todo el internado a los que llamaba hogar sin siquiera haber conocido nunca el cariño y el calor humano que podía proporcionarle el amor de una familia. Había llegado al grupo siendo el marginado y el que nada pintaba, el que había gastado las noches en su antigua 'casa' en bailar en vez de estudiar, el que no venía de ningún sitio, el que nunca estaba triste. Con los chicos su pasado no existía y sólo sabía mirar hacia adelante, con la sonrisa de todos alumbrándole y la mirada de Jimin siempre cerca, sus labios siempre atentos y sus manos siempre dulces.

No era como si Jimin no le diera lo que necesitaba, sabía que le quería y que estaba preocupado. Pero Jung había sido el preocupado muchas semanas cuando Jimin necesitaba paciencia, y las muecas de disgusto le habían hecho un vacío en el pecho durante días, haciendo que tuviera que entretenerse con lo que fuera sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Estás conmigo, ¿no?- Jimin había subido a su regazo, y el deje de confusión le hizo suspirar.

-Hobie. Hasta cuando no quieras estar conmigo estaré contigo.

-Yo siempre quiero. Cada vez quiero más.-Miraba fijamente los labios llenos y entreabiertos de su novio, quien los frunció y rodeó su cuello con las manos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?

-Soy insistente, y torpe, y pesado, y nunca sé cuándo parar.-Ronroneó cuando Jimin le acarició los labios con los suyos, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero que pares nunca. Me gustas insistente, y torpe, y tú. Mírate, estás sonrojado porque crees que no te aguanto y me muero por besarte cuando bailas creyendo que no te lo sabes demasiado bien, o repites la parte de la canción porque puede estar mejor. Pero lo que no sabes es que hay partes de las coreografías que no me sé sólo porque quiero que me las enseñes tú.-Jung sonrió, apoyando las manos en la espalda baja de Jimin y atrayéndole hacia él.

Jimin le tentó como siempre, porque cómo no hacerlo con esos labios que saben a dulce y a paraíso y a _Bésame ya Jiminie._ Le besó lento y largo, notándole derretirse en sus brazos por incercia, sonriendo a la vez en mitad del beso, mordiéndose como niños y luchando con la lengua como si fuera su último beso.


End file.
